Sensei, I dream of you
by Viselle
Summary: Aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi, mulai menyukaimu dan akhirnya tak mampu melupakanmu. Aku mulai berpikir jika kau nyata, bukan bunga mimpi yang menemaniku kala kantuk menyapa. Aku mulai mencari-carimu di sekelilingku, berharap bisa menemukan bahwa kau adalah nyata. Namun, kau tak ada. Dimanapun aku mencari, berapa lama pun aku menunggu, kau tetap tak ada. Tak nyata.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Sensei**

 _I dream of you_

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya berusaha meminimalisirnya), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

Aku bertemu denganmu dalam mimpi, mulai menyukaimu dan akhirnya tak mampu melupakanmu. Aku mulai berpikir jika kau nyata, bukan bunga mimpi yang menemaniku kala kantuk menyapa. Aku mulai mencari-carimu di sekelilingku, berharap bisa menemukan bahwa kau adalah nyata. Namun, kau tak ada. Dimanapun aku mencari, berapa lama pun aku menunggu, kau tetap tak ada. Tak nyata.

...

 _ **note**_ _: Huruf miring untuk kejadian di mimpi Rukia._

…

" _Sensei…"_

 _Panggil seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek sambil berlari di koridor sekolah yang mulai lengang sebab bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu._

 _Laki-laki jangkung yang memiliki warna rambut menyolok itu menghentikan langkahnya, tapi tidak menoleh, hanya menunggu hingga orang yang memanggilnya sampai di sampingnya._

" _Sensei…" sapa gadis be_ _r_ _nama Rukia Kuchiki itu setelah ia sampai di samping laki-laki yang merupakan salah satu_ _guru_ _nya itu._

" _Ada apa, Kuchiki?" tanya sensei berambut jingga itu._

" _Kenapa datar begitu sih? Nggak ada manis-manisnya," keluh Rukia._

" _Kalau mau jawaban yang manis bicara saja dengan para fans-mu, Kuchiki_ _,_ _"_ _s_ _ahut guru muda itu._

" _Aku kan maunya ngobrol sama sensei," ujar gadis itu dengan mulut yang dimajukan._

" _Cari saja teman seumurmu, Kuchiki." Sensei itu menyahut seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi._

" _Memang_ _nya_ _umur sensei berapa?" Rukia berusaha menjajari langkah sensei-nya yang lebar dengan langkah-langkahnya yang kecil. Ia setengah berlari saat melakukan itu._

" _Dua puluh tiga tahun."_

" _Hanya beda enam tahun denganku," sahut adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu._

 _Sensei-nya itu menoleh pada Rukia dengan kening berkerut. "Enam tahun itu rentang yang cukup besar, Kuchiki."_

" _Usia tidak jadi soal untuk dua orang yang saling mencintai," ujar Rukia._

" _Tapi kita bukan dua orang yang saling mencintai,"_ _t_ _egas sensei itu._

" _Jadi sensei tidak menyukaiku?" wajah Rukia berubah murung._

" _Bukan begitu, Kuchiki. Maksudku…"_

" _Jadi, sensei menyukaiku?" seketika wajah gadis tujuh belas tahun itu langsung cerah._

" _Kalimatku bahkan belum selesai," sensei-nya itu memutar bola matanya._

" _Bilang saja kalau sensei menyukaiku_ _,_ _kan beres," sahut Rukia._

 _Sensei-nya itu menghela na_ _p_ _as. "Aku ini_ _guru_ _mu, Kuchiki."_

" _Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang seorang_ _guru_ _menyukai muridnya, kan?" ujar Rukia._

" _Memang. Tapi peraturan sekolah melarang keras percintaan antara guru dan murid."_

" _Kalau begitu tunggu aku sampai lulus," sambar Rukia._

 _Lagi-lagi sensei-nya itu menghela napas. "Begini Kuchiki…"_

" _Sudah sore, sensei. Aku harus pulang," kata Rukia. "Sampai jumpa besok." Gadis itu berlari meninggalkan sensei-nya itu sambil melambaikan tangan._

…

Kriiingggg!

Suara nyaring dari jam weker berbentuk kelinci yang bergetar di atas meja kecil di samping kepala tempat tidur itu membuat sepasang kelopak mata membuka, menampilkan warna violet yang indah. Rukia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melempar selimut bergambar chappy yang awalnya menutupi tubuhnya ke kaki tempat tidur.

"Ternyata mimpi," gumamnya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan orang itu ya?"

"Rukia-chan, kamu sudah bangun?" terdengar suara kakak perempuannya, Hisana, dari balik pintu kamar yang terkunci.

"Ya, _nee-_ _san_ _,_ " sahut Rukia.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap." Suara Hisana terdengar lagi.

"Ya, _nee-_ _s_ _an,_ " sahut Rukia. Lalu gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur dan merapikannya. "Siapa ya, _sensei_ itu?"

…

"Selamat pagi, Rukia-chan _,_ " sapa Momo Hinamori saat Rukia masuk ke ruang kelas 3-A.

"Pagi, Momo," jawab Rukia lesu.

"Kamu kenapa, Rukia? Belum sarapan?" tanya Momo saat melihat teman sekelasnya itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Momo _,_ apa artinya kalau kita memimpikan seseorang?" tanya Rukia.

Momo menatap Rukia sebentar, mengira-ngira maksud pertanyaan temannya itu sebelum menjawab. "Itu berarti kau sangat merindukan orang itu sampai-sampai kau memimpikannya."

"Kalau yang dimimpikan itu orang yang belum pernah kutemui?"

"Heh?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikan orang yang sama, tapi seingatku aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," jelas Rukia.

"Kok bisa?" ujar Momo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang jelas tiga malam terakhir aku selalu memimpikannya," Rukia menghela napas.

"Siapa?" tanya Momo.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu," jawab Rukia.

"Orangnya bagaimana?"

"Tinggi, ganteng dan rambutnya berwarna jingga," jelas Rukia.

"Jingga? Warna yang tidak lazim. Kamu yakin dia bukan seseorang yang kamu kenal?"

Rambut hitam sebahu Rukia ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya yang mengangguk-angguk. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang punya warna rambut seterang itu."

"Benar juga," Momo ikut mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, mungkin saja dia jodohmu, Rukia _._ "

"Eh?"

"Orang yang kamu mimpikan itu. Bisa jadi dia jodohmu," ujar Momo.

Rukia terdiam, Memikirkan apa yang baru saja Momo katakan padanya. Mungkin saja apa yang Momo katakan itu benar mengingat dalam mimpinya sepertinya ia menyukai laki-laki itu.

…

 _Rukia menatap kesal pemandangan di depannya. Sensei idolanya saat ini tengah dikelilingi siswi-siswi teman sekelasnya. Mereka berebut menyerahkan coklat pada sensei itu._

" _Menyebalkan_ _,_ _" Rukia mendengus sebal lalu berbalik pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. Hentakan yang mengundang perhatian dari sensei idolanya. Tapi Rukia sudah berbalik dan menjauh saat_ _guru_ _nya itu menoleh padanya._

 _Rukia melangkah menuju atap. Tak dipedulikannya bel tanda istirahat usai yang berbunyi nyaring. Ia kehilangan mood untuk belajar hari ini, apalagi yang akan mengajar setelah ini adalah sensei idolanya itu. Ia masih kesal pada_ _guru matematikanya_ _itu sehingga memilih untuk membolos pelajarannya._

 _Rukia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tak jauh dari pintu atap. Matanya menatap langit yang siang itu dihiasi awan-awan staratus –awan berlapis-. "Semoga hujan," ia menggumam._

 _Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Rukia menoleh dan langsung membuang muka saat tahu siapa yang datang._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kuchiki?"_

 _Itu sensei-nya. Orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui saat ini._

" _Kenapa sensei di sini? Bukankah seharusnya sensei mengajar?"_

" _Aku harus menjemput muridku. Dia tidak muncul di kelas tadi padahal aku tahu dia datang ke sekolah. Kupikir ada yang tidak beres dengannya karena dia biasanya yang paling bersemangat saat aku mengajar." Sensei-nya itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Rukia. Cukup dekat sehingga jika Rukia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lengan mereka akan bersentuhan. "Kupikir dia sakit. Jadi, aku mencarinya ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi ternyata dia tidak di sana. Aku juga mencarinya ke perpustakaan, kantin bahkan ke ruang klub kendo, tapi sia-sia."_

" _Bohong!" tuduh Rukia._

 _Mengabaikan tuduhan Rukia. Sensei-nya itu meneruskan kata-katanya. "Lalu aku merasa harus mengecek atap, berharap bisa menemukan muridku itu di sana dan aku menemukannya."_

" _Berhenti mencandaiku, sensei. Aku tahu sensei hanya kebetulan ke sini. Mencariku itu hanya alasan yang sensei karang sendiri."_

" _Aku guru Matematika, Kuchiki. Bukan guru mengarang."_

" _Sudahlah. Kalau sensei kemari untuk menyuruhku kembali ke kelas, sebaiknya sensei pergi karena aku tidak berniat belajar hari ini," kata Rukia._

" _Lalu untuk apa kau ke sekolah? Bukankah sekolah tempat untuk belajar?"_

" _Banyak yang bisa dilakukan di sekolah selain belajar, sensei," jawab Rukia. Ia mendongak menatap langit._

" _Seperti membolos?"_

" _Ya, itu salah satunya." Rukia menelan ludah. Sebelum hari ini ia sangat benci membolos. Ia mengikuti semua pelajaran di kelas maupun di laboratorium, tidak pernah terpikir sekali pun untuk membolos. Tapi hari ini, khusus hari ini ia melakukannya._

" _Kenapa kau membolos pelajaranku, Kuchiki?"_

" _Karena aku tidak mau melihat sensei," jawab Rukia jujur. Ia lebih memilih berkata yang sebenarnya daripada menyembunyikannya._

" _Kau jujur sekali," sensei-nya itu terdengar geli. Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku? Apa cara mengajarku membosankan?"_

 _Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Aku kesal pada sensei," akunya. "Aku kesal sensei tersenyum pada gadis-gadis lain dan menerima coklat dari mereka."_

 _Sensei-nya itu terbatuk. Sepertinya pengakuan Rukia mengejutkannya. "Aku juga akan tersenyum padamu dan menerima coklat darimu, jika kau memberinya."_

" _Itu artinya posisiku sama seperti gadis-gadis itu, tidak istimewa. Hanya dianggap anak kecil."_

" _Di mataku kalian memang anak kecil."_

 _Rukia menoleh cepat. "Jadi, menurut sensei aku anak kecil?" sensei-nya mengangguk. "Sensei tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil ini," senyum licik menari di bibir Rukia. Mata violetnya menampakkan keberanian. Ia mengambil sesuatu di kantong roknya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus permen coklat, membuka bungkusnya dan memasukkan perben bulat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dalam satu langkah lebar ia sudah berada di depan senseinya. Dengan satu sentakan kuat di kelepak jas yang dipakai sensei-nya itu, Rukia membuat sensei-nya itu menunduk hingga ia dapat menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sensei-nya itu. Dengan mudah ia memindahkan permen coklat dari dalam mulutnya ke mulut sang sensei karena sensei-nya itu masih begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan._

 _Ekspresi terkejut masih terpasang di wajah sensei-nya saat Rukia menarik bibirnya dan melepaskan jemarinya dari kelepak jas sang sensei. "Sensei harus ingat aku bukan anak kecil," ujarnya seraya melangkah menuju pintu. Meninggalkan sensei-nya yang masih belum bangun dari keterkejutannya._

…

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata berwarna ungu cerah. Pagi ini bukan jam weker chappy-nya yang membangunkan Rukia melainkan mimpinya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" Rukia bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Tidak mungkin."

…

"Kau benar-benar berani," tanggap Momo setelah Rukia selesai menceritakan tentang mimpinya tadi malam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Rukia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Itu hanya mimpi Rukia-chan." Momo menepuk-nepuk bahu Rukia.

"Mimpi yang rasanya benar-benar nyata," ujar Rukia lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya?" Momo berbisik di telinga Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Ciuman."

Wajah Rukia langsung berubah warna menjadi merah muda. "Itu kan cuma mimpi," jawabnya panik.

"Katamu rasanya benar-benar nyata," ujar Momo.

"Argh!" Rukia mengerang frustasi. "Kalau mau tahu rasanya praktekkan saja sendiri!" Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan setengah berlari meninggalkan kelas.

…

Malam-malam berikutnya Rukia masih memimpikan tentang _sensei_ itu. Laki-laki itu dengan setia muncul sebagai bunga tidurnya, membuat Rukia semakin tidak bisa melupakan laki-laki itu dan mulai menganggap mimpinya adalah kenyataan. Ia mulai mencari-cari laki-laki itu di antara staf pengajar di sekolahnya. Bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaan seorang guru bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna jingga pada bagian administrasi sekolah, namun pada akhirnya hasil yang ia dapat nihil. Ia tak dapat menemukan guru berambut jingga itu diantara mereka semua. _Sensei_ dimimpinya itu tidaklah nyata.

"Mungkin dia memang tidak ada." Momo berkata padanya sekali waktu. Kawannya itu menyuruhnya berhenti mencari _sensei-_ nya itu. Tetapi Rukia tak bisa melakukannya jika laki-laki itu selalu saja muncul dalam mimpinya. Dan semakin lama hubungannya dengan _sensei_ itu semakin dekat dan akrab. Ia hampir tak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang mimpi mana yang nyata. Rukia merasa laki-laki itu selalu berada di dekatnya, di sisinya.

...

" _Sensei, bukankah di sekolah kita ada peraturan dilarang merokok?"_

" _Ya, lalu?" tanya sensei berambut jingga itu sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara._

" _Kalau begitu kenapa sensei merokok?" Rukia bertanya lagi sambil duduk di sebelah sensei-nya itu._

" _Karena kau membuatku pusing," jawab sensei Rukia itu._

 _Rukia memberengut. "Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa."_

" _Kau muncul saja sudah membuatku pusing, Kuchiki."_

" _Tapi…"_

" _Aku ini sensei-mu, Kuchiki."_

" _Aku tahu." Rukia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah._

" _Aku jauh lebih tua darimu."_

" _Bisa tidak, sensei tidak membahas soal umur?" wajah Rukia semakin bertekuk. Sensei-nya itu selalu mengatakan hal sama kepadanya berulang-ulang._

" _Kuchiki, kau harus mengerti. Jika apa yang kau rasakan padaku itu bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

" _Memangnya sensei tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"_

" _Kau berpikir kau menyukaiku, kan?"_

" _Bukan berpikir, sensei." Ralat Rukia. "Tapi aku memang merasakannya. Aku menyukaimu, sensei."_

" _Itu hanya rasa kagum, Kuchiki. Kau mengagumiku, itu yang kaurasakan."_

" _Kalau sensei memang tidak menyukaiku, bilang saja terus terang. Jangan memberiku alasan seperti itu," kata Rukia. Air_ _matanya mulai mengalir turun dari sudut matanya. "Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, sensei. Aku tidak salah mengartikan_ _nya._ _A_ _ku menyukai, sensei!" setelah mengatakan itu Rukia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan sensei-nya._

…

"Apa tadi malam kau juga memimpikannya?" tanya Momo penuh semangat.

Rukia mengangguk lemas. "Tapi kali ini bukan mimpi yang bagus." Lalu Rukia menceritakan mimpinya tadi malam pada Momo.

"Sepertinya _sensei-_ mu ini tidak ingin kau menyukainya," tanggap Momo setelah cerita Rukia selesai.

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu terlihat tak bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. _Sensei_ itu kan hanya muncul di mimpi, dia belum tentu nyata." Momo berusaha mengembalikan semangat Rukia.

"Tapi rasanya begitu nyata, Momo _._ Bahkan rasa sakitnya pun sama. Aku harus benar-benar melupakannya." Tanpa sadar airmata Rukia kembali menetes. Momo merangkul Rukia, mencoba menghibur sahabatnya itu. Memang apa yang dirasakan Rukia itu tidak logis. Jatuh cinta dan patah hati pada orang yang ditemui dalam mimpi, yang benar saja? Tapi sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik Momo hanya bisa merangkulnya, memberi penghiburan padanya.

...

Pada hari Minggu pagi Momo muncul di depan rumah Rukia dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kau harus berdandan, Rukia," ujar Momo sambil mengaduk-aduk lemari Rukia untuk mencari pakaian yang menurutnya sesuai dengan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Rukia yang hanya bisa duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandangi sahabatnya itu mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

"Ke tempat yang menyenangkan," Momo menjawab dengan riang.

"Tempat menyenangkan ini punya nama, kan?"

Momo mengangguk, namun tak memberikan nama tempat yang diminta Rukia.

"Apa susahnya sih memberitahuku."

Momo menarik sebuah terusan selutut berwarna ungu pucat dengan renda putih di bagian kerah dari lemari Rukia, lalu menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Rukia. "Yang itu pasti cocok. Cepat ganti."

"Aku tidak mau pergi kalau kau tidak memberitahuku kemana tujuan kita," kata Rukia.

"Kita hanya akan pergi jalan-jalan, berbelanja, dan makan eskrim, Rukia," ujar Momo.

"Aku malas, aku ingin di rumah saja."

Momo berdecak kesal. "Dan memikirkan _sensei-_ mu itu seharian penuh?"

"Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya, Momo. Tapi dia selalu saja muncul di kepalaku."

"Makanya kau harus keluar, lakukan sesuatu, buat dirimu sibuk jadi kau tak sempat memikirkannya," kata Momo.

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, Rukia. Kau harus mencoba melupakannya. _Sensei_ itu tidak nyata," potong Momo.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang dia mungkin saja jodohku?"

Momo menghela napas. Dalam hati ia menyesali pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Rukia. "Aku salah, Rukia. Waktu itu kupikir mimpimu sangat romantis, tetapi sekarang tidak terlihat begitu lagi. Kau terobsesi ingin menemukannya, kau jadi mulai mengangap dia nyata padahal tidak. Dia tidak ada, Rukia. _Sensei_ itu hanya muncul di mimpimu. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkannya dari kepalamu."

"Aku tidak gila," kata Rukia.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gila," sahut Momo.

"Tapi rasanya aku mulai gila," ujar Rukia. "Aku mulai merasa dia nyata, dan aku akan menemukannya." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Tetapi kau benar, dia hanya muncul di mimpiku, dan aku harus melupakannya," ia menambahkan. "Ayo pergi."

...

"Kau bilang kita akan jalan-jalan." Rukia berbisik di telinga Momo sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum pada pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Ia dan Momo kini berada di sebuah kafe, namun tidak hanya berdua seperti rencana semula. Di depan mereka duduk dua orang pemuda, salah satunya adalah Toshiro Hitsugaya, pacar Momo, dan satunya lagi pemuda berambut pirang bernama Kira Izuru. Rukia langsung mengerti apa tujuan Momo. Sahabatnya itu jelas sekali ingin menjodohkannya dengan Kira.

"Kita memang akan jalan-jalan, hanya saja mereka akan ikut dengan kita."

"Aku mau pulang," kata Rukia. Momo langsung menahan tangannya dan berbisik, "Kenapa tidak mencobanya dulu, Kira itu baik loh."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Bukankah kau ingin melupakan _sensei_ di mimpimu itu?"

Kalimat terakhir Momo membuat Rukia tetap bertahan. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa melupakan _sensei_ -nya itu. Ia harus melupakannya, sebab laki-laki itu tidak nyata. Hanya khayalan yang muncul di mimpinya.

Rukia melakukan apa yang Momo sarankan, ia mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Kira hari itu. Mereka pergi ke taman bermain, mencoba berbagai macam wahana dan makanan yang di sajikan di taman bermain. Momo benar, Kira adalah pemuda yang baik, ia bersikap ramah pada Rukia, mengobrol dengan sopan, Rukia mulai berpikir ingin berkenalan lebih jauh dengan pemuda itu. Namun pemikiran itu segera sirna saat ia beberapa kali memergoki Kira tengah menatap Momo. Dari tatapan Kira, Rukia tahu jika sebenarnya Kira menyukai Momo, hanya saja Momo tidak menyadari hal itu.

...

"Bagaimana Rukia, Kira baik, kan?" ujar Momo keesokan harinya saat mereka berdua dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Ya," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kalian berdua cocok," kata Momo.

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Rukia.

"Kau kan belum mencobanya," protes Momo.

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak mau memulai dengan orang yang menyukai orang lain," sahut Rukia. "Aku butuh dihibur bukannya menghibur, Momo," tambahnya. "Aku ingin melupakan _sensei_ , dan kurasa Kira tidak bisa membantuku melakukannya."

"Kira bilang dia sudah menyukai gadis lain?" tanya Momo.

Rukia memandang sahabatnya itu. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Momo tak sadar jika selama ini Kira menyukainya. Dan Rukia tak mau menjadi orang yang menyadarkan Momo. Jika Kira memilih menyimpan perasaannya, Rukia akan mengikutinya, ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Momo.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Rukia.

"Siapa?" Momo bertanya lagi.

Rukia mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Aku tak tahu, dia tidak bilang," sahutnya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Kalau aku tahu Kira sudah suka orang lain aku tidak akan mengenalkannya denganmu," ucap Momo.

Rukia menepuk pelan bahu Momo. "Tidak apa-apa, kau hany ingin membantuku," ujarnya. "Sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara lain untuk permasalahanku ini," ia mencoba optimis.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Momo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah kerajinan tangan dari simpul kayu willow berbentuk lingkaran sebesar telapak tangan di dalam lingkaran terdapat jaring anyaman dengan lubang kecil ditengahnya, di bagian bawahnya digantungkan dua bulu dan manik-manik berwarna coklat.

" _Dream catcher?_ " Rukia mengenali barang di tangan Momo.

"Katanya kalau kita menggantungkannya di kepala tempat tidur bisa menangkap mimpi indah dan menjauhkan mimpi buruk," jelas Momo seraya menyerahkan benda itu pada Rukia. Rukia menerima _dream catcher_ itu dan memandanginya. "Kau harus menggantungkannya di kepala tempat tidurmu."

Malamnya Rukia menggantungkan _dream catcher_ pemberian Momo di kepala tempat tidurnya. Berharap benda itu bisa membantunya mengusir mimpi tentang _sensei-_ nya.

...

Rukia memandangi _dream catcher_ pemberian Momo, entah karena benda itu atau karena ia memang berusaha keras tidak memikirkannya. Setelah hari itu Rukia tak lagi memimpikan _sensei_ berambut jingga itu. Ia merasa lega karena tak lagi memimpikan sosok tak nyata dan tak lagi mencari-carinya, namun di sisi lain ia merasakan kekosongan karena ia merindukan mimpi-mimpi itu, ia merindukan _sensei-_ nya, ingin bertemu dengannya meski hanya dalam mimpi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Rukia berbisik sembari menarik _dream catcher_ dari kepala tempat tidurnya dan menyimpan benda itu ke dalam laci meja belajarnya.

Namun meski sudah menyimpan _dream catcher_ itu tapi malam itu dan malam-malam berikutnya Rukia tetap tak memimpikan _sensei-_ nya. _Sensei_ itu menghilang, tak lagi menjadi bunga mimpinya. Rukia merindukan laki-laki itu, begitu merindukannya hingga terasa menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan daripada penolakan yang ia dapatkan. Ia ingin melihat _sensei-_ nya, hanya ingin melihatnya

...

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya," Rukia berkata sambil memandangi koridor di depannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Momo yang berjalan di sisinya.

" _Sensei-_ ku," jawab Rukia.

Momo menghentikan langkahnya dan memandanginya. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?" tanyanya.

Rukia tersenyum kecut. "Aneh kan? Padahal dia tidak nyata."

"Ya, memang aneh. Kau harus melupakannya, itu yang harus kau lakukan," kata Momo.

"Aku ingin tapi tak bisa," ujar Rukia. "Hatiku berkata aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya Momo, aku yakin." Rukia tersenyum.

Akhirnya Momo tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat agar dapat membuat sahabatnya itu bangun dari mimpinya.

"Aku tahu itu terdengar aneh," ujar Rukia. "Tapi untuk sementara biarkan aku berpikir begitu. Sepertinya, aku belum siap bangun dari mimpiku." Ia mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Momo hanya bisa mengangguk, untuk sementara sepertinya ia harus membiarkan Rukia tetap berada dalam mimpinya. "Baiklah," ujarnya. "Sekarang kita harus ke ruang audio-visual, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat."

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ke ruangan audia-visual. Namun, langkah Rukia terhenti saat mereka hendak berbelok di koridor. Rukia membeku di tempat saat seorang laki-laki melangkah ke arah mereka. Laki-laki jangkung memakai jas hitam itu melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan Rukia.

"Merindukanku, Kuchiki?" laki-laki berambut jingga itu tersenyum padanya.

"S-sen _sei..._?"

"Akhirnya kita benar-benar bertemu. Perkenalkan aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk, mulutnya tak mampu mengeluarkan suara sementara airmata mengalir turun dari sudut-sudut matanya.

Ichigo maju selangkah lagi, hingga mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter, ia menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Rukia, "Akhirnya aku menemukan gadis yang selalu muncul di mimpiku."

...

 _ **fin**_

 _..._

Banjarmasin, 04 Mei 2015.

Ann *-*


End file.
